


Doodswens

by CattyRosea (Omnicat)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:37:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea
Summary: ‘Heb jij een doodswens?’ had hij haar gevraagd. Mettertijd leerde ze te antwoorden met ‘Ja.’ En nu heeft ze geleerd hem op te laten houden het te vragen. Hij zal het nooit meer vragen.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Death Wish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870323) by [Omnicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat). 



‘Heb jij een doodswens of zo?’ de eerste keer dat hij haar dat gevraagd had, was het in woede geweest.

Ze had in een bed gelegen. Een ziekenhuisbed aan boord van het ruimteschip Peacemillion. De vraag was er niet een geweest die ze niet verwacht had, na alles wat ze had gedaan. Zijn razernij had haar ook niet verrast, hoewel het intenser was dan waar ze zich op bedacht had. Zijn ogen hadden ermee gebrand zoals ze nooit eerder had gezien. Zijn lichaamshouding was ermee verkrampt, had een instinctief over haar heen hellende positie aangenomen. Het had haar beangstigd, hem zo te zien. Het feit dat het door háár kwam had haar ingewanden op meer dan één manier doen samentrekken. Maar ze was geen duimbreed geweken. Haar ogen waren wijd geweest van angst, maar haar gezicht een en al opstandigheid.

Toen ze geen antwoord gaf had hij het gepijnigd herhaald. ‘Heb je een doodswens?’

Hij had zijn hoofd laten zakken - om de tranen die plotseling dreigden te ontsnappen te verbergen - en zijn schouders laten hangen, zijn handen krachteloos ontkrullend van hoe ze daarvoor tot vuisten met witte knokkels gebald waren geweest. Hij was naast het bed op zijn knieën gevallen. ‘O Duo, natuurlijk niet!’ Ze had toen geantwoord, maar hoewel het ontkennend was in antwoord op zijn vraag, scheen wat ze hem vertelde van haar verlangen te helpen en hem bij te staan, niet te zijn wat hij had willen horen. Het was de eerste keer geweest dat ze hem had zien huilen, en de eerste keer dat hij weigerde te zeggen waarom. Maar het was zeker niet de laatste keer geweest.

‘Heb je een doodswens, Hilde?’ De volgende keer dat hij het haar gevraagd had, was het met metalige stem geweest, uit een mond gezet in een gezicht verstoken van enige emotie.

Deze keer was hij het geweest die in bed lag. Zijn slaapkamer in haar huis, waar ze samen al vele maanden hadden gewoond, veilig en gezond. Ze had, geschrokken, geantwoord met een verward: ‘Nee. Ik heb een andere wens.’ De manier waarop ze gekleed was - of liever, ontkleed - zou dat toch duidelijk hebben moeten maken? Hij had haar eruit gegooid. Zomaar, zonder uitleg, zonder verontschuldiging. Ze was volkomen verbouwereerd geweest. Dagenlang nog bang tegen hem te spreken of hem in de ogen te kijken. Waarschijnlijk maar goed ook. Zijn opgewektheid tegenover haar had geen pasje gemist vanaf de volgende morgen, wat haar nog meer had verward. Maar het was nog steeds niet het einde geweest van de verwarring die hij haar zou brengen.

Want toen vroeg hij het haar voor de vierde keer. ‘Heb jij een doodswens?’ Diep, zwoel, en zo ontzettend verleidelijk.

Zij lag dit keer in haar eigen bed, en hij rees weer boven haar op. Rillingen liepen over haar rug bij zijn woorden. Toen ze opkeek naar de manier waarop de lantaarnpaal buiten haar raam sommige vlakken van zijn gezicht en blote borst verlichtte en anderen in schaduwen wierp, begreep ze eindelijk wat hij bedoelde. ‘Ja.’ fluisterde ze ademloos, verrukt van de prachtige, verduisterde godheid. Het was een van de laatste onbelemmerde ademtochten die ze die avond slaakte, voor zijn lippen op de hare neerstortten en hun lichamen samensmolten. Hij was genoeg bij zijn verstand om eerst een condoom om te doen, en toen hij haar nadien vroeg of ze tevreden was, herhaalde ze volmondig ‘Ja.’.

Hij bleef haar vanaf dat moment vragen: ‘Heb je een doodswens?’

Ze bleef bevestigend antwoorden. Ze begreep het nu, tenslotte. Maar de uitkomst veranderde, en ze raakte weer verward. Hij bedreef iedere keer de liefde met haar, teder en liefdevol, en zij vree op dezelfde manier met hem, hopend dat hij deze keer niet zou huilen. Maar iedere keer dat hij kwam voelde ze tranen over zijn gezicht stromen. Wanneer ze hem vertelde dat iemands blote schouder niet de beste plek was om je tranen te verbergen, lacht hij, kuste haar, en vrolijkte bijna meteen op. Hij gaf echter nooit antwoord wanneer ze hem vroeg wat het was dat hem dwars zat. Hij snikte alleen en hield haar vast en beweerde dat alles goed zou komen.

Hij vraagt haar de bekende vraag. ‘Heb je een doodswens?’

Ze zegt ‘Ja’, en ze bedrijven de liefde, en Duo’s tranen vormen de enige vlekken op de lakens. Eindelijk begrijpt ze het. Hilde veegt de tranen weg en hij kijkt naar haar op, zijn wimpers nat, zijn wangen glinsterend en zijn ogen verrast. Ze doet het condoom af en trekt hem weer dicht tegen zich aan. ‘Ophouden hiermee, Duo. Vraag het me nooit meer. Jij leeft, ik leef. Dat gaat niet veranderen. We zullen onze levens leven en andere levens laten leven. Geen Dood meer.’ Hij staart haar aan, en in zijn ogen, ziet ze dat hij het eindelijk accepteert. ‘Geen dood meer.’ herhaalt hij zacht.

Hij zal het nooit meer vragen.

Ze zal over een aantal lange maanden zijn vlecht knippen. Een baby van Duo Maxwell en Hilde Schbeiker gaat immers niet goed samen met los zwaaiende objecten binnen handbereik.


End file.
